


Pep Talk

by IndelibleEvidence



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, episode tag: 5x08, spoilers in author's notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleEvidence/pseuds/IndelibleEvidence
Summary: Patterson and David plan Patterson's next move. Episode tag to 5x08, hypothesising that That Thing that happened in 5x08 didn't end the way it looked like it did (see notes for less vague details).
Relationships: Patterson/David Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A hopeful take on what happened on 5x08 - see the note at the end of the fic for why. Also, there's no way for Patterson to know Tasha has also been taken at this point, which is why Tasha is factored into her plans. Hugs to everyone suffering in the wake of the episode!

“Hey, sleepy-head. You gonna wake up at some point?”

Patterson opened her eyes groggily at the familiar voice. “David?”

He smiled. “Well, it’s good to know you haven’t forgotten me, after all this time.”

She struggled up into a sitting position, looking around the abandoned subway car she’d made her bedroom for the night. Daylight was streaming through the broken windows, and David was sitting in one of the dilapidated seats, a folded copy of the New York Times in his lap and a pencil tucked between it and his thumb.

It was such a familiar sight that tears came to her eyes. “Am I dead? Did they find me in the night and shoot me in the head before I woke up?”

He shook his head, still smiling sadly. “You know it’s not gonna be that easy, if they do find you.”

Remembering Rich’s anguished face as he’d screamed her name, just before the molten thermite had streamed down from the ceiling to obscure her view, Patterson sighed. “No. Madeline wants us all back in New York, so she can have her media storm.”

“Play your cards right, and you can put her at the centre of a very different media storm, soon enough.”

“I hope you’re right,” she said, beginning to run her fingers through her hair. She’d need to come up with some kind of disguise, but not drawing stares from passers-by was a good first step. “Are the team on their way back to New York?”

“You know I don’t know that, any more than you do.” He shrugged apologetically. “I’m still not here.”

“I know.” She sighed. “It makes sense that they took Jane, Kurt and Rich back to the NYO. Maybe Tasha will be at the fallback site already, and we can come up with a plan to get them out from there.”

“See if there are any reports about you all on the news sites, first. Madeline will want every scrap of good press she can get. I bet she leaked something to the media the second she got her hands on the others, even if she hasn’t made an official statement yet.”

“Rich thinks I’m dead. That means Kurt and Jane must think that, too.” Patterson got to her feet slowly, stretching out her stiff muscles. “I wish I could have told him I’d be okay, but the Dabbur Zann were looking right at me.”

“The team are tough. Even Rich. I mean, not that I ever personally met them, except for Mayfair, but I know them from the inside of your head. They’ll hang in there, even if they think you’re gone.”

 _I wish I’d introduced you to them._ But that wasn’t a rabbit hole that would lead to anywhere productive, so she focused on the rest of his words.

“Right. They won’t give up, even if they think I’m gone. But we have to move fast, because if they decide to trade Rich to North Korea again before we can get them out, the chances of extraditing him again, even through legal channels, are close to—”

“Zero.” David nodded, his expression completely serious now. “You might be their only hope, so get going.”

Patterson took a deep breath, then took a step towards David. “Right. Time to find an internet café. And I guess _you’re_ gonna disappear again.”

“I was never here in the first place, you know that. But I figured you needed a pep talk. Or _you_ figured you did.”

She closed her eyes, fighting her emotional side. “Thanks, David. I love you.”

When she opened them again, she was unsurprised to find herself alone. She didn’t allow herself even a moment of grief, turning her back on the seat where she’d imagined him and making for the broken door of the subway car.

Her family needed her. It was time to get back to work.

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT for 5x10, just in case you guys are trying to avoid being spoiled for the three episodes we have left: the 5x10 promo pics show the team in the field, including Patterson, and it doesn't seem to be a flashback situation, since Rich is there (and he was in the black site during the two-month time jump). So unless we've got dream sequences or hallucinations, Patterson would seem to have escaped the bunker alive...though with this show, who the hell knows? Anyway, that's why I decided to write this one.


End file.
